rockstarfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Manhunt: The Series (2018 TV Series)
Manhunt: The Series is an american 2018 based horror slash series based on the 2003 video game Manhunt. It stars Dave Filoni. *Genre *Horror *Slash *Crime Series *Starring *Dave Filoni *Tom Green *Russell Peters *Rita Ora *Stephen Graham *Michael Benyaer *Joaquim De Almeida *Bryan Johnson *Johnny Lewis *Greg Siff *Richard E. Grant *Peter Krause *Jerry Adler *Josh Radnor *Eddie Kaye Thomas *Alfie Allen *Julian Glover *Jeff Anderson *Paul Sparks *Danny Pino *Julian Beck *Joe Santos *Dominic Purcell *Jason Priestley *Network *Logo TV *Original Release *April 5 2018-Present *Run time *15 min *List of episodes in Manhunt: The Series *List of Deaths in Manhunt: The Series Cast *Dave Filoni as Thomas, A killer who was freed from Death Row. Alive. Protagonist. *Tom Green as Leeds, An employee who works at the Valiant Video Enterprises. Alive. Antagonist *Russell Peters as Sack, A leader of the Wardogs. Alive. Antagonist. *Rita Ora as Dakota, A journalist. Alive. Main Character. *Stephen Graham as Geller. Alive. Deuteragonist and Antagonist. *Michael Benyaer as Steven. Alive. Tritagonist and Antagonist. *Joaquim de Almeida as Hoods 1. Deceased. Major Character and Antagonist. *Bryan Johnson as Hoods 2. Deceased. Primarly Character and Antagonist. *Johnny Lewis as Hoods 3. Deceased. Former Character and Antagonist. *Greg Siff as Hoods 4. Deceased. Territary Character and Antagonist. *Richard E. Grant as Hoods 5. Deceased. Secondary Character and Antagonist. *Peter Krause as Hoods 6. Deceased. Central Character and Antagonist. *Jerry Adler as Civilian 1. Alive. Quaternary Character. *Josh Radnor as Civilian 2. Alive. Dynamic Character. *Eddie Kaye Thomas as Civilian 3. Alive. Universal Character. *Alfie Allen as Civilian 4. Alive. Territary Character. *Julian Glover as The People of Carcer City No. 1. Alive. Major Character. *Jeff Anderson as The People of Carcer City No. 2. Alive. Major Character. *Paul Sparks as The People of Carcer City No. 3. Alive. Major Character. *Danny Pino as The People of Carcer City No. 4. Alive. Major Character. *Julian Beck as Civilian 5. Alive. Main Character. *Joe Santos as Civiian 6. Alive. Major Character. *Dominic Purcell as Civilian 7. Alive. Main Character. *Jason Priestley as Civilian 8. Alive. Major Character. *Ethan Suplee as Skinz Member 1. Deceased. Antagonist. *Gabriel Romero as Skinz Member 2. Deceased. Antagonist. *Rene Auberjonois as Skinz Member 3. Deceased. Antagonist. *John O'Hurley as Skinz Member 4. Deceased. Antagonist. *Armando Valdes Kennedy as Skinz Member 5. Deceased. Antagonist. *Ron Perlman as Skinz Member 6. Deceased. Antagonist. *Cedric Yarbrough as Cerberus Member 1. Incarcerated and later Deceased. Antagonist. *Jake Paul as Cerberus Member 2. Incarcerated and Deceased. Antagonist. *Jose Pablo Cantillo as Cerberus Member 3. Incarcerated. Antagonist. *Michael Jeter as Cerberus Member 4. Incarcerated Antagonist. *Jason Butler Harner as Cerberus Member 5. Incarcerated. Antagonist. *Liev Schrieber as Cerberus Member 6. Incarcerated. Antagonist. *Will Chase as Cerberus Member 7. Incarcerated. Antagonist. *Nathan Lane as Carcer City Police Department Officer 1. Alive. Antagonist. *Jason Marsden as Carcer City Police Department Officer 2. Alive. Antagonist. *Charles Halford as Carcer City Police Department Officer 3. Alive. Antagonist. *Dean Norris as Carcer City Police Department Officer 4. Alive. Antagonist.